


Devil Unfound

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Sam is God [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deity Sam Winchester, Don't Fuck with Dean, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sam Winchester is God, Sam Won't Like It, Sam is God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Lucifer hasn't been seen since he was blasted from Sam's body at the Apocalypse showdown.
Series: Sam is God [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524263
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Devil Unfound

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I managed to finish this just in time to post my first update of the new decade on the first day!

While Sam and Dean were still hunting (there was always something out there to kill), that did not mean they were not searching for Lucifer, who had not been seen since he had been blasted from Sam in Stull Cemetery. Cas had told them that he and the other angels were looking for the archangel, but so far he had not been found.

Sam was worried. Sure, he was literally the most powerful thing in the world at the moment, but Sam could never forget being possessed by Lucifer. Jimmy Novak had said being possessed by Castiel was like being strapped to a comet, but Lucifer was so much worse. Being possessed by the archangel was like being crushed by the Sun—a Sun so cold that Sam thought he’d turn to ice and shatter. Sometimes, Sam would bolt up in bed, shivering so violently his bed would shake. Dean, of course, would be awake—being a light sleeper came with the job of being a hunter and a big brother—but he wouldn’t say anything. He knew Sam wouldn’t talk about it.

Sam didn’t have to worry for too long, though. One morning, Sam opened his eyes to find a figure standing next to his bed, staring down at him with its head tilted to the side. Sam jumped and flung himself to the side, snatching the knife from under his pillow as he rolled off his bed and pointing it towards...Michael?

Dean, who had been woken up by the noise Sam was making, pointed a gun at the archangel. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Michael’s lips twitched down in distaste before smoothing out (which was still strange to see on Adam’s face). He observed Sam. “Why do you sleep? You do not need it.”

Sam blinked. That was not what he was expecting Michael to say. “I like to sleep.” There was probably more snark in his response than he meant, but he was not in the mood to deal with the archangel at the moment.

Michael opened his mouth as if to ask another question but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he knelt and gave the best news Sam had heard all month. “We believe we have found Lucifer, Father.”

Sam and Dean immediately straightened, but Dean was the one to ask the question. “Where?”

Michael ignored Dean, still staring at Sam. “Castiel suggested we keep an eye on human news. There have been signs of high demonic activity and reports of a man with red eyes in—” Michael narrowed his eyes. “—Los Angeles.” He briefly glanced up at Sam before focusing back on the floor. “What course of action do you suggest, Father?”

Before Sam could answer, Dean stood from the bed and began rifling through his duffle. “We’re gonna head to Los Angeles, of course. _You_ , on the other hand—” Dean once again pointed his gun at Michael. “—are gonna keep your feathery ass far away from us while we deal with your problem!”

“Hold on, Dean.” Sam said, ignoring the hesitant hope shot his way and focusing on his brother. 

“Sam…” Dean warned.

“Lucifer is an _archangel_ , Dean. We already tried to kill him once before, and look how that turned out.” Sam ignored Dean’s glare. “We could use all the power we can get.”

“We already have all the power we need! You’re God now, aren’t you?” Dean shook his head. “Besides, we can’t have Michael kill Lucifer. That’s what we were trying to avoid in the first place! The Apocalypse, remember?”

Sam scowled. “Thanks for the reminder. Let me remind you that I have absolutely no control over this and have no idea of how to use whatever powers I may have.” Sam glanced at Michael. “If we let you come with us, you cannot kill Lucifer. The Apocalypse will not happen. I want Lucifer restrained and returned to the Cage.”

Michael bowed his head. “Of course, Father.”

Sam wanted to tell Michael to stop calling him ‘Father,’ but it wasn’t the time, and he doubted the archangel would stop. Cas still had trouble calling him by his name, and he and Dean spent significantly more time with the angel than Michael.

“Sam.” Dean jerked his head towards the door. Sam followed Dean outside, who whirled around and glared at him. “We are not bringing that asshole!”

“You think I want to?” Sam asked, clenching his fists. "Lucifer killed Bobby and Cas with a snap of his fingers the last time you confronted him. I might have powers now, but I don’t know how to use them. And maybe he can’t kill me now, but he can kill you!”

Dean roughly ran a hand over his head. “Sam, I’ve spent the last year saying ‘no’ to this dickwad, and now you want me to work with him?”

“Not work with him—just...have him as backup.”

Dean was silent, gritting his teeth, until finally— “...Fine.” Dean pointed at Sam. “But I still think we can take the Devil on on our own.

“Of course.” Sam said.

* * *

With a flap of Michael’s wings, they were in an alley somewhere in Los Angeles, and Dean immediately ran behind a dumpster to vomit. Why was flying with an archangel so much worse than flying with Cas?!

Michael wrinkled his nose in distaste before looking around. His disgust grew, and he turned to his Father. “Why do humans sully your Earth like this?” He stared at a pile of garbage.

Sam sighed wearily and looked to the sky. “Do you know where Lucifer is?” He asked.

Michael nodded once and led Sam out of the alley. Dean followed a moment later, wiping at his mouth. Michael nodded towards a diner across the street. Sam felt a pit in his stomach when he noticed the lights were off. It was just after 12 PM. The sun reflecting off the windows made it impossible for him to see if anyone was moving around inside.

Sam swallowed and turned his head towards Michael. “Remember, no Apocalypse fighting. Just restrain him so that we can put him back in the Cage.

Michael tilted his head down in acknowledgement before they suddenly appeared in the diner.

“Motherf—!” Dean bent over and vomited again. Sam and Michael ignored him, choosing to analyze the diner.

Sam’s dread grew.

Some bodies were recognizable—dismembered, decapitated, eyes burned out. Some were...mush. Splatter.

Sam almost joined Dean when he realized one of the bodies was inside out.

A laugh rang out, and Sam shivered and swallowed back a new wave of bile.

Lucifer stepped out from the kitchen, blood splatter on his new vessel’s face and clothes and his hands drenched in blood. Gore dripped from his now brown hair as he dragged a waitress by her hair. The woman was sobbing quietly, but didn’t make any other noise. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up as he took in the trio. “Deano! Mikey!” Lucifer met Sam’s eyes and sneered. “ _Dad_. Come to join the party? Laura and I started without you, but you’re welcome to jump in. Isn’t that right, Laura?” Lucifer shook her, and her sobs increased.

“H-Help me. Please…” She moaned. Her voice rose to a shriek as Lucifer hauled her into the air and yanked her close. Their noses grazed against each other as he snarled.

“What did I tell you about speaking, you insignificant slug?”

“That is enough Lucifer.” Michael ordered, stepping forward. “Put the human down.”

“Oh?” Lucifer mockingly raised an eyebrow. “And what are you going to do?”

Michael raised his chin. “Father has ordered me to take you back to the Cage. You should be grateful Father is showing you mercy instead of simply killing you.”

“Grateful?” Rage poured off the archangel as he threw the woman to the side and stalked forward. “Father had me locked up for thousands of years, and if that wasn’t enough—” Lucifer turned and glared at Sam. “—he decided to play the cruelest trick.” Lucifer wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck and lifted him into the air. Michael and Dean shouted, reaching for the pair, but were blown back, crashing against opposite walls. “I have waited _millennia_ for my perfect vessel—a human made just for me, and you **_took it away_**!”

Sam choked, clawing at Lucifer’s fingers, but the archangel’s grip didn’t loosen. He stared wildly into Lucifer’s eyes as the room grew colder.

“You handed it to me before snatching it back and keeping it for yourself! Sam Winchester was mine!”

“I...I...’m...S’m—”

“SHUT UP!” Lucifer roared. He marched forward and slammed Sam down onto an unoccupied table. “We were going to have the Apocalypse, just as you said we would! We would finally cleanse the world of these _filthy_ mongrels, just as we should have done when they were first created. It would have been Paradise.”

Dean climbed to his feet and pointed his gun, firing. Lucifer snapped his head towards Dean. He shot his arm out and clench his fist. Dean stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. He wheezed, but his eyes never left Sam.

Lucifer grinned sadistically and clenched his fist further, sending Dean to the floor. Just one more tiny squeeze, and Dean’s organs would be mush.

In Lucifer’s peripheral, Sam shot up, no longer impeded by the hand wrapped around his neck. Lucifer looked away from Dean and into Sam’s glowing white eyes. His face was blank as he pushed Lucifer, who went flying into the counter. Sam stalked forward, levitating just slightly off the ground. He reached down and grabbed Lucifer by his neck, lifting him up just as Lucifer did to him.

“Sam?” Dean struggled to stand but didn’t move otherwise. He wasn’t sure if he should interrupt Sam while he had the upper hand. One glance at Michael showed him on one knee, head bowed. Dean swallowed and looked back at Sam, deciding to wait and see what would happen.

“You are just as arrogant as always.” Sam said, his voice echoing just slightly. “You have learned nothing, but perhaps I went about your punishment in the wrong way.” Sam tightened his grip on Lucifer’s neck, and the archangel choked. “Humans are more than you think they are. The only way I can see you realizing that is if you see it from their eyes.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in fear as Sam glowed brighter, the Light spreading to him. The archangel screamed as he felt his grace being ripped from him. His mouth shot open as the grace geysered out, billowing above them before shooting down into Sam’s free hand. Sam clenched his fist, and the grace was gone. The Light died down, remaining only in his eyes, and Sam let go. Lucifer collapsed to the ground. His hands patted his vessel—his _body_ now. “No. No!”

“You will live as a human until I believe you have learned better.” Sam glared, causing Lucifer to shrink back. “Your body will age, and if you have not learned it by the time it expires, you will be born in a new one and live that life. The cycle will continue until I see fit.” Sam turned away from Lucifer and towards the other archangel. “Michael.”

Michael looked up—Sam could see the fear in his eyes. “Father?”

“You will watch over him from afar. Do not help him unless his life is truly in danger.”

Michael bowed his head again. “Yes, Father.”

The Light faded from Sam’s eyes.

He blacked out.

* * *

Sam woke feeling like he had been run over by a truck the size of Mississippi. “Fuck.”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking for the last few hours.”

Sam shot up in bed and immediately regretted it as the room spun. He felt a hand on his back and a bucket being placed in his lap and vomited.

“That’s it. Just get it out.”

Sam spit out some bile and coughed. “What—What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

Sam shook his head and groaned. He let Dean push him back down on the bed, sighing in relief as his head hit the pillow. “Last thing I remember is Lucifer choking the life outta me.” His eyes widened and he tried to sit up again, but Dean wouldn’t allow it. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“Lucifer was killing me, and you went all ‘Wrath of God’ on him and made him human.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “I...made him human?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Pretty freaky stuff, but also kinda cool. You told him he had to learn some lesson and wouldn’t change him back until he did. You also ordered Michael to keep an eye on him.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know.”

Sam let out a breath and went to sit up again. “I’m fine.” He said when Dean tried to stop him. Dean let go and sat back. Sam glanced around the room and raised his eyebrows. “Are we back in our motel room?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Doucheangel brought us back before going back for Lucifer.”

“Huh.” It hadn’t truly hit Sam yet that they were basically free of Lucifer. As a human, he was no more a threat to them than any other human. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from Sam’s shoulders, and he smiled. Sure, he was worried about the blackouts where he apparently went into God mode, but he and Dean could worry about that later. This was a win, and Sam would gladly take it.

Maybe being God wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
